Female Trouble
by CrumbleViolet
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are back at Hogwarts. But all three of them are wearing dresses? Something's not right. And why won't Cho get off Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story belong solely to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story was not written with the intent to make a profit. It is only a bit of fun. We hope we have not defaced the characters beyond repair and we also hope that Miss Rowling has a sense of humour.

****

Female Trouble

__

a harry potter scribble

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a little pansy boy called Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley liked to chase the gnomes in his garden. But one day a gnome bit him on the arse and he got rabies. Hermione and Harry, his best friends, put a spell on Ron to make it better. But, the spell backfired and suddenly Harry and Ron became women. Hermione loved the idea of them being girls so she refused to turn them back. 

Months later it was time for the trio to go back to Hogwarts, where they were reunited with their old enemy, Draco Malfoy, who had been busy over the holidays…yes busy. You see, Draco had hatched a plan to turn Harry into a Chicken (get it… hatched!). But since Harry and Ron were girls he couldn't find them, instead he found two very pretty Gryffindor girls. Draco instantly fell in love with the tall red headed girl, who was actually Ron. Or should we say Ronnie, and Harriet? By this time Harriet and Ronnie were pretty much getting used to being girls, they'd even got used to the dresses and make-up. But Hermione missed the guys. So, Hermione decided it was time to turn them back, she took her wand, cornered them both in the bathroom and turned them back into Harry and Ron, only, they were still wearing dresses and had not brought any pants to Hogwarts. They ran into the common room careful not to flash anyone and sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley, begging her to send them their clothes, which she did….laughing, she sent a howler back ..laughing. 

Meanwhile, oblivious to all these events, Draco was at a flower shop; buying flowers for the redheaded woman ;-) he wanted to marry someday. Crabbe and Goyle were both hitting each other…why? They both were after the skinny, black haired, green-eyed beauty they'd seen with Ronnie. They fought for hours, night and day, when they weren't eating of course, but Goyle finally won, knocking out Crabbe with a rock cake. Harry and Ron had no idea that there were two Slytherin fella's after their feminine sides. After Harry and Ron had received their pants from Mrs. Weasley, and after Draco had bought the flowers, the group (Hermione + Harry + Ron + Draco + Crabbe + Goyle) met in the great hall for lunch. Draco asked, trying to be polite, where Ronnie was and glancing at Goyle, where Harriet was. Hermione suppressed a giggle, "Oh," she replied "they're um… they are… um… they… went…" she struggled for words, looking at Harry and Ron for some help. 

"They went to Canada" supplied Ron. Everyone looked at Ron, Harry hit him over the head, but Hermione and Harry went along with it. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "They went to a magic school in Canada, and they're never coming back, ever again". 

"You lying b*#%^!" screamed Draco in an unusually high pitched voice, "get them boys" he said to Goyle and Crabbe, "they just want them for themselves." Both Crabbe and Goyle turned to Harry and Ron and slapped them. Hermione was rolling on the floor with laughter.

**__**

Author's Notes: Well we hoped you enjoyed the beginning of the story. Chapter two will be along in just a minute. Sorry for the abrupt ending but we wanted to leave you wanting more. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: _The characters and places in this story belong solely to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story was not written with the intent to make a profit. It is only a bit of fun. We hope we have not defaced the characters beyond repair and we also hope that Miss Rowling has a sense of humour._

Female Trouble

__

a harry potter scribble

Chapter 2

The commotion was interrupted when Ron bit Goyle's big toe off. Goyle started screaming. Blood started pouring out at all angles. Ron spat out the toe from his mouth, blood dripping down his chin and all over his already rosy lips. Ron licked them "Tastes like chicken". "You'll pay for this b*$%#!" Draco screamed again grabbing Goyle's toe with one hand and yelling a spell over his shoulder. 

Being a skinny twit himself he couldn't make Goyle budge and so Crabbe had to help. The male trio limped off to the hospital wing, just as Cho Chang walked into the Hall. Cho noticed the hansom guy standing next to Harry (oh Harry) and Ron. 

__

A guy you say? Yes for Draco had turned Hermione into 'Hercules'. Cho waved to Harry and walked over, he was really just an excuse to perve on the guy with the bushy brown hair and crooked teeth, but he still looked amazingly HOT! She started a conversation with Harry, _oh what the heck _she thought and ran to 'Hercules' and embraced him in a kiss. Harry was stunned, shocked, discombobulated, surprised, amazed, baffled, but then he quickly became upset, sad, jealous, and he started bawling like a baby.

Ron was torn; he didn't know whether to comfort Harry or help Hercules who was having a bit of trouble getting rid of Cho who had jumped on top of him/her. 

Ron grabbed his chance when Cho took a breath and jumped on her, dragging her away from Hercules and pinning her to the ground. He slapped her face "snap out of it Cho" he screamed. Cho looked up, a look of desire in her eyes, she was really horny, she pulled her arms around Ron and started making out with him. Harry had almost stopped crying when he saw this and it caused him to suffer a relapse and he started bawling again. 

Hercules stood up as soon as she could and ran out of the Hall, back to her dormitory. At the door she noticed the sign saying 'Girls Dorm', looking down at her body she changed her mind and ran into Harry and Ron's dorm. 

****

Author's Notes: Well. Um… we hoped you liked our new installment… Chapter 3 is currently unwritten but we hope to write is as soon as our schedule will allow us. Please review even if u are going to Flame. Because reviews are like Corn Flakes, they keep us living and breathing and moving and writing. Please!


End file.
